


Той осенью, когда...

by beatlomanka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, depression and mental disorders, kind of zombie, modern witch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По ночам к нему приходит Кейт Арджент, и одного этого, конечно, вполне достаточно для нескольких полноценных сеансов у психолога.</p>
<p>Тема: № 27. Тайная магия Стайлза Стилински</p>
            </blockquote>





	Той осенью, когда...

По ночам к нему приходит Кейт Арджент, и одного этого, конечно, вполне достаточно для нескольких полноценных сеансов у психолога. Но Стайлз к психологу не идет – нисколько не удивительно, что ему совсем не хочется говорить об охотниках, оборотнях, стаях и прочей мистике, в которую не поверит ни один нормальный человек. 

И он молчит, растерянно глядя, как Кейт – резкая, сильная Кейт, из тех, кому молва приписывает стальной стержень и полное бесчувствие, зимне-колючая Кейт – ставит локоть на его подоконник и подпирает кулаком изящную головку. В этом есть что-то невыносимо, мучительно неправильное, но сам он никак не может понять что, и некому здесь подсказать правильный ответ – это именно он всегда подсказывал ответы на всех контрольных.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я права, - говорит мисс Арджент, глядя на больную, полную луну и лениво покачивая носком высокого сапога.

Ветер за окном холодный и свежий, бархатное небо играет звездами, перебрасывает их неспешно из Большой Медведицы в Кассиопею и обратно, Стайлз смотрит в светлые глаза, где звезд больше, чем во всей галактике – и молчит.

\- Вспомни их. Вспомни их всех. 

Её голос просачивается под кожу и смешивается с кровью, устремляясь к мозгу, к сердцу, отравляя его, убивая его. Он вспоминает – медленно умирающую мать, высокую и словно бы высохшую, с тонкими руками, с горячей кожей и длинными прядями искусственных, платиновых волос. Вспоминает Скотта, которого он, Стайлз, вытащил в лес, где его превратили в получеловека-полуживотное. Вспоминает Лидию, нежную Лидию, его золотую, октябрем коронованную девочку, ставшую жертвой сдохшего оборотня. Тетю Сэнди, спортсменку и красавицу, которая никогда ничем не болела – пока не приехала к ним на лето, пока не упала с мотоцикла, на котором ездила больше пяти лет. Вспоминает хрупкую полупрозрачную Эрику, девочку-призрак, девочку-беду, мягкие светлые волосы, брови вразлет – и то, во что она превратилась. Вспоминает отца, у которого пошаливает сердце и печень, несмотря на все попытки Стайлза приучить его к здоровому образу жизни. Даже Джексона вспоминает, заносчивого, самолюбивого, болезненно-гордого Джексона и яд, медленно стекающий с его длинных белых когтей.

\- Да, - говорит Кейт Арджент. - Да, это всё твоя вина.

Стайлз знает, что она психованная охотница с замашками Рамси Болтона и Елизаветы Батори.   
Стайлз знает, что ей всегда нравилось убивать.   
Стайлз знает, что она убила бы и его, окажись он на её пути.

И это ровным счетом ничего не меняет, потому что она права.

Если верить Юнгу, то сны это прямая манифестация бессознательного. Вот только Стайлз Стилински отнюдь не уверен, что это – всего лишь сны.

Она садится на краешек его постели, все так же покачивая левой ногой и едва заметно улыбаясь, и Стайлз хочет не то уснуть, не то проснуться, лишь бы исчез этот смертный, колючий взгляд.

\- Ты всё знаешь и сам, мой милый. Ты всё знаешь, - она протягивает руку к его лицу, проводит холодной ладонью по щеке и склоняется ниже. От нее пахнет землей, прелыми листьями и кровью, и он понимает наконец – неправильно во всем этом то, что она давно, безнадежно мертва.

Солнечные лучи разбиваются об окно и медленно растекаются по подоконнику.

***   
\- С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Ммм.  
\- Стайлз? Стайлз!  
\- А? Да-да. Все в порядке. Отлично. Лучше не бывает.

Шкафчик Скотта закрывается с противным стуком – так измазанный землей каблук уверенно опускается на деревянный пол, ветер за окном беснуется от одиночества и страха – и МакКол поворачивается к нему, прищуривая непроглядно-темные глаза.  
\- Что-то не верится.  
\- Почему?  
\- Почему? Стайлз, ты молчишь. Ты осознаешь вообще всю глубину моего беспокойства? Молчаливый Стайлз страшнее любой нечисти!  
\- Ты мне льстишь, - фыркает Стилински, прижимаясь спиной к стене и понимая, что больше всего он сейчас хочет оказаться где угодно, только подальше от шумной раздевалки, от идиота-тренера, и даже от, мать его, лакросса. Подальше от всех тех, кому он так или иначе приносит одни только несчастья. – Слушай, будь другом, скажи Флинстоку, что я заболел. Давление, наверное. Не выспался. Вспышки на солнце, марсоход совершил вынужденную посадку на Венере. В общем, придумай что-нибудь. Ладно? Спасибо, друг.  
\- Стайлз…

Самое страшное – быть рядом с людьми. С теми, кто пострадал по его вине. С теми, кому это еще предстоит. Он закрывает лицо руками и бредет, не разбирая дороги. Чувство вины прожигает его насквозь и неторопливо стекает по коже.

Утренний лес тих и безмолвен, облака складываются в неловкие угловатые фигурки, вроде тех, что дети складывают из конструктора. Бледно-желтые листья то тут, то там слетают с веток, ловят на себя солнечные отблески – так светлые волосы вспыхивают в лунном свете – и теряют их, едва касаясь земли.

В когнитивной психологии вина обычно определяется как осознание ответственности за поступок, являющийся морально неприемлемым и подлежащим осуждению - Стайлз нервно хихикает и спешно закусывает пальцы, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать рвущуюся из груди истерику. Убийство родной матери и обращение ни в чем не повинных людей в зубастых тварей уж точно является морально неприемлемым, в этом он ничуть не сомневается.   
Ветер сворачивается у ног пушистым клубком, солнце упускает пару лучей, и они проскальзывают сквозь кроны деревьев, смешиваются с сухими осенними листьями. Земля ровная и мягкая, идти легко, и Стайлз идет, пытаясь ни о чем не думать.

\- Эй!

Он продолжает идти какой-то заброшенной, полузаросшей тропкой, надеясь, что игнорирование источника раздражения поможет избежать встречи с самим источником раздражения – но оно, разумеется, не помогает. 

\- Стилински, черт возьми, я к тебе обращаюсь!

Прямо перед носом из ниоткуда появляется очень пафосная черная куртка, и Стайлз закатывает глаза.

\- Ну, конечно, в этом лесу шагу нельзя ступить без того, чтобы не узнал великий альфа. Я что, зашел на территорию стаи страшного Дерека? Так ты бы хоть таблички вешал, частная территория там, не входить – злые, голодные волки…

Дерек прищуривается и чуть приподнимает бровь, в его глазах Стайлз видит самого себя – тонкого, встрепанного мальчишку с бледными запавшими щеками. От Дерека пахнет кожей, силой и жизнью – какой-то первобытной, животной жизнью, и от этого Стайлзу почему-то становится совсем тоскливо.

Пауза затягивается.

\- Вообще-то, я просто хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты присоединиться к стае. Как свой. Как, - Хэйл чуть наклоняет голову набок, и солнечные лучи, стекая по его шее, бьют прямо в лицо. – Как оборотень.

В течение какого-то невыносимо долгого мгновения он всерьез раздумывает над этим предложением. Сила. Выносливость. Клыки. Звериные инстинкты. Луна. Охотники. Белокурая, беспощадная Кейт Арджент. Под ногами мучительно громко ломается сухая ветка – так звучит хлопок закрывающейся двери и уверенные отдаляющиеся шаги за ней – и Стайлз приходит в себя.

\- Нет. Спасибо, конечно, я очень польщен и всё такое, но нет. Если что, я всегда готов прийти на помощь, я как Чип и Дейл в одном лице, но выть с вами на луну, извини, не буду.

\- Я же говорил, что он откажется, - лениво сообщает раскидистой осине появившийся за спиной Питер. Дерек пожимает плечами, всем своим видом говоря, что он предлагает уникальный способ решения всех проблем, а кто не понял, тот сам дурак, и проходит мимо.

Стайлз слишком хорошо понимает, что его проблемы укус альфы не решит. Стайлзу безумно хочется рассказать Дереку обо всем – потому что кто, если не Дерек Хэйл, может стать тем сказочным героем, который избавит от всех бед и спасет от всех невзгод. Стайлз тонет в своем страхе, в своей вине, в сухой осенней безнадежности и совершенно не представляет, куда ему бежать со всем этим.

\- Эй! – Он оборачивается, Дерек кажется каким-то очень черным на фоне светлого осеннего леса. – Если передумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

\- Он не передумает, - столь же лениво говорит Питер, и сквозь его небесно-голубой взгляд на мгновение проглядывают болотные, зеленые глаза Кейт.

Под ноги, прямо в перекрестье медовых лучей падает первая капля дождя.

***   
Наших отцов от тоски спасали Queen и Диего Марадона, думает Стайлз, открывая окно браузера, а нас спасут Гугл и Википедия. Если спасут, конечно. Видов порчи оказывается неожиданно много – не то чтобы Стайлз Стилински верит в такую чушь, но когда под окном то и дело пробегают хорошо знакомые оборотни, капитан команды по лакроссу подрабатывает ходячим парализатором, а любимая девушка умудрилась оживить труп, атеистическая и материалистическая картина мира несколько утрачивает свою неоспоримость.

Методы избавления от порчи, сглаза, проклятий и наветов исчисляются десятками, если не сотнями, Стайлз читает их механически, не осознавая прочитанное – аддерол лежит на кухне, но чтобы дойти до него, нужно пройти по той же лестнице – так ладонь скользит по гладкому дереву перил – а это совершенно точно выходит за границы его способностей.

Воск и соль, хвоя, черные нитки, кладбищенская земля и множество других рецептов пестрят фотографиями и инструкциями, но Стайлз не верит ни в один из них. Это беда серьезней, его беда слишком настоящая – и слишком злая, чтоб ее можно было победить заваренными дубовыми листьями.

Вечерний воздух звенит, пахнет дождем и свежей сдобой, на город словно пролили затемнитель из фотошопа, чуть только к вечеру – сереют аллеи, собирается полумрак, стелется по земле противной паутиной. От блеклого тумана на ресницах и бровях застывают едва заметные капли. 

Миссис Мод Лоуренс в Бейкон-Хилле знает каждый, и каждый делает вид, что ее не существует. Для мира она просто одинокая старуха, сумасшедшая, конечно, напрочь, но в общем безобидная. Прошли времена охоты на ведьм, да и в то, что мирная старушка на самом деле ведьма, верили разве что малыши-дошкольники – и Стайлз.

Усыпающая кусты бузина блестящая и сине-черная, как глаза чистокровного оборотня в тот короткий момент, когда он из зверя становится человеком; окно открыто, на аккуратном подоконнике вязаная салфетка и ваза с роскошным букетом кленовых листьев. Бесцветное, блеклое солнце расцвечивает дорожку темными и светлыми квадратами, Стайлз медленно захлопывает калитку – так закрывается дверь, и в доме остается только влажный, гнилостный запах земли – и медленно подходит к крыльцу.

\- А ну стоять! – раздается из окна. – Не смей переступать порог.

\- Эээ… Почему, мэм? 

Из сада невыносимо пахнет яблоками и шафраном, и немного – свежим дождем, коротким и буднично-осенним, который заканчивается, когда хрустальные капли еще растекаются по коже со слепящим блеском. Стайлз глубоко вдыхает, и у него начинает кружиться голова.

\- Сам знаешь. Мне несчастья ни к чему. Иди с миром, парень.

\- Но, мэм, я думал, вы сможете мне помочь снять порчу…

Дверь наконец-то открывается, и хозяйка выходит на порог – она выглядит настолько обычно, что Стайлз как-то сразу понимает, как глупо было приходить сюда. Обычная американская пенсионерка, джинсы, рубашка, завитые волосы, большие очки все время съезжают на нос.

\- Это не порча, милый, и никто тебе не поможет. Это твоя сила, твое призвание. Твоя магия. У нее есть цель, есть смысл. Ищи их. 

Он спиной идет к калитке, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Цель? Смысл? Умершая мама. Сломавший руку отец. Дерек, которого альфа-стая едва не порвала на меховой воротник. Боже, да никакая она не ведьма, просто чокнутая старуха, свихнувшаяся от одиночества. Он запрокидывает голову наверх – в поле зрения на секунду снова попадает подоконник, на который падает что-то, мучительно напоминающее летучую мышь. Но когда Стайлз снова смотрит туда, он видит только белое кружево салфетки и зарницей полыхающие осенние листья.

***   
\- Сын? Все в порядке?

Голос шерифа через дверь звучит глухо и очень неуверенно, в четырех стенах он чувствует себя загнанным и слабым, и Стайлз знает, что как хороший сын должен поддержать отца, поговорить с ним, но сил у него не хватает даже на то, чтобы лишний раз встать с кровати.

\- Да, папа, - бездумно говорит он, не сводя глаз с плотной синтетической веревки. Веревка лежит на столе, Стайлз сидит на кровати и старательно выдерживает это расстояние между ними, будто у него в комнате ядовитая змея.

\- Тогда иди ужинать.  
\- Сейчас, отец.

Наверное, это не должно быть сложно. Трубы в ванной крепкие, в нем всего 147 фунтов, веревка затянется легко и быстро. Отцу в первое время будет трудно, но миссис МакКол поможет ему – в конце концов, им давно пора перестать украдкой смотреть друг на друга, будто подросткам. 

Компрессионная странгуляционная асфиксия, вспоминает он, а если веревка будет слишком длинной, то смерть наступит не от удушения, а от перелома шейных позвонков. Проще простого. Несколько минут – и он перестанет приносить несчастья всем, кто волей судьбы оказался рядом с ним.

С кухни поднимается соблазнительный запах горячей лазаньи и любимых отцовских тостов. На рабочем столе ноутбука улыбается Лидия. В телефоне три непрочитанных сообщения от Скотта. В лесном доме полуживой Дерек, вокруг которого вьется его перепуганная стая, Дерек, за которого почему-то особенно страшно. Стайлз смотрит на веревку и понимает, что не сможет этого сделать.

В окно бьются мокрые, багровые кленовые листья.

***   
Запах удаляется. 

Он чувствует это всем существом, всей кожей, на нем оседает отсвет и отзвук леса, кисловатого шиповника, бензина и уличной пыли, и эта какофония наконец-то лишается того единственного аромата, который и делал ее опасной.

Стайлз Стилински покинул Бейкон-Хиллз. Уехал с двумя сотнями долларов и написав шестандатилетне-трогательную прощальную записку для отца. В его комнате наверняка остался шлем для лакросса – можно забрать в качестве сувенира. Тот, кто был рожден меня уничтожить, сбежал, оставив спортивную форму. Забавно.

\- Это все? Теперь я могу уйти? – глухо спрашивают за спиной, и Питер отворачивается от окна. У Кейт потухший, грязный взгляд и серая кожа, и это довольно пикантно – прикасаться к той, кого ты однажды уже убил. Он подходит ближе, проводит кончиками пальцев по ее шее, снимая с волос налипшие комья земли, и улыбается ей – ласково, безмятежно.  
\- Нет, дорогая. Ну, конечно же, нет.

***   
Запах удаляется, и Дерек закрывает глаза, стараясь не стонать в голос. Он знает, что ему осталось совсем недолго – Питер все-таки добился своего, почти добился. Стайлз Стилински уехал вместо того, чтобы избавить их от этого демонского отродья, которое когда-то было одним из Хэйлов. Эту ночь Дерек не переживет, он знает, он сквозь прикрытые веки видит, как голубые глаза снова вспыхивают смертельно-красным. 

Осень ползет по коже, по венам, по ключицам, вплетается в сердцебиение, раскрашенные листья усыпают подоконник. Дерек с трудом поднимает глаза и натыкается на удивительно понимающий взгляд Айзека.

\- Верни его.

Ответа он уже не слышит, но сквозь боль и тьму ему видится, как по лесу несется молодой волк.

Осень чуть улыбается и соглашается немного подождать.


End file.
